Question: Solve for $x$ : $8x - 6 = 10$
Solution: Add $6$ to both sides: $(8x - 6) + 6 = 10 + 6$ $8x = 16$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\dfrac{8x}{8} = \dfrac{16}{8}$ Simplify. $x = 2$